


[SladeDick] 等到天明此刻成已往

by aLady



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Version, I will add tags later, Injustice AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 迪克死後，喪鐘追捕達米安多年。 當他幾乎刺穿了小鬼時，達米安卻說了只有他和迪克才知道的事情。然後喪鐘發現，迪克不知何故出現在達米安的身上。他們知道這將是他們這一生中的最後一夜，當黎明破曉時，這一刻將永遠成為過往。當斯萊德知道達米安用池水將阿爾弗雷德帶回人世時，他會做任何事嗎？或者，他成功了，但迪克失去了一些重要的記憶......Co-creator：Yamada_CZThis is Chinese version of "When the Dawn Broke, This Moment Will Gone."Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473529/chapters/41150129因為有些朋友要看中文版本的所以就也弄了這個





	[SladeDick] 等到天明此刻成已往

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yamada_CZ, we are both Sladin die hard fans lol, this story come from our chatting, we are both creators.  
> I may write it very slow, because I am busy and English is a little difficult to me. I can read English, but writing is a different thing.  
> If you have any idea, please comment below. Thank you.

曾經有一段時間斯萊德很高興。他是一個快樂的已婚男人，過著平靜的生活。他的妻子是他的好朋友，他們有兩個聰明的兒子，斯萊德是一個幸福的男人。

 

有一段時間斯萊德很沮喪。他失去了家人，那是很久以前的事了，他甚至想不起他們的臉。他能記住他已故的妻子的愛，他的孩子柔軟的皮膚，但他不記得他們的臉。事實上，他害怕看到他們的臉，因為他所能看到的，是被血覆蓋著的身體。斯萊德知道他對不起他們。

 

斯萊德是一個悲傷的人。

 

斯萊德是一個不再悲傷的人。

 

斯萊德能記得那麼多快樂的日子。他記得第一次見到這個男孩。這個漂亮的男孩穿著綠色的短褲，紅色的襯衫和黃色的斗篷。男孩太過年輕，不該是英雄。但這個男孩是個英雄，他還是許多年輕英雄的領導者，他有天賦、智慧和能力，這麼一個非常有才能的男孩，不能不成為他的學徒。

 

他們一隻是猛禽，一隻是獵物，他追捕這個男孩多年，他看著男孩長大，從一個小男孩，變成一個有魅力的年輕人。即使這個男孩長大了，他的笑容和魅力也沒有改變。

 

他們之間的狩獵遊戲也是。

 

即使這個男孩多次拒絕成為他的學徒，斯萊德也沒有放棄，他太想要這個男孩了，以至於他發現自己愛上了這個年輕人。

 

然而，男孩仍然是一個男孩，是一隻猛禽將擁有的漂亮鳥兒。

 

他們是敵人，後來，他們是一對可愛的夫妻，即使男孩的父親不喜歡他未來的女婿，男孩也沒有改變主意。他不在乎。他從家裡的莊園搬到了溫暖的家。斯萊德知道這對男孩來說是一個艱難的決定，因為他非常愛他的家人。但斯萊德抓住漂亮的小鳥的手，他的翅膀，並告訴他：「沒關係，我在這裡，我是你的家人，我是你的全部。」男孩吻了他，這是他這輩子所能憶起的最柔軟的吻。他們住在一起，他們一起戰鬥，他們一起去執行任務......

 

一起…...

 

他們吵架的次數太多了。他們之間的爭論太多了。斯萊德心如鐵石，但這個男孩是一個充滿愛的男人，所以他很容易被傷害，但他是一個堅強的人，承受著他永遠不會承認的巨大壓力。作為蝙蝠俠的第一個兒子，這個男孩承擔了太多的責任，他照顧他的家人，他的父親，管家，兄弟，朋友和世界，他更愛這個世界而不是他自己，他是世界永遠不應得的超級英雄。

 

迪克格雷森是斯萊德不配擁有的天使。

 

只因為他給迪克的全都是痛苦、悲傷和淚水。斯萊德現在稱這為報應，因為他永遠失去了他的愛。他失去了他的男孩，他的Dickie Bird。他失去了真正了解他的人。他失去了他畢生的愛——迪克。

斯萊德還能感受到撕心裂肺。

 

那天早上他們有一個非常大的爭執，在那過後迪克沒有說任何話，只是穿上了他的夜翼服然後像一隻鳥兒一樣飛走了。斯萊德當時並不在乎，他以為這又是一個平常的一天，就像其他日子一樣，他們在早上吵架，他們在夜裡做愛，然後一切都會變好。斯萊德認為這不是什麼大問題。但他錯了。太錯了。

 

他漂亮的小鳥飛走了，卻再也無法飛回他的懷抱。因為迪克鍾愛的小弟殺了他。蝙蝠俠和惡魔之女的兒子達米安韋恩殺死了他的光。

 

現任羅賓殺了前羅賓，

 

迪克格雷森死了。

 

迪克格雷森被埋葬在韋恩的墓園裡。

 

太快了，一切都太快了。

 

斯萊德甚至都看不到迪克最後一面。因為他的父親布魯斯韋恩在不舉行葬禮的情況下埋葬了他的兒子，只有幾個親密的朋友出席了下葬儀式。

 

這該死的世界裡最美麗的容顏現在伴著泥土。他漂亮的小鳥把他所有的快樂帶走，並將光亮埋葬在地下，隨時間被啃咬，然後他的喜悅，他的快樂和他幸福，所有的這些都將在最後化為塵埃。

 

這都是那個Brat Wonder的錯。

 

斯萊德再次獵捕羅賓，獵捕那個殺死他光亮的人，他所討厭的那個。他只想為他的迪克殺死這個Brat Wonder，他向Dick Grayson的靈發誓，他會把那個混蛋剝皮拆骨，他會找到那個混蛋然後殺了他。斯萊德知道。

 

蝙蝠俠不再保護羅賓了，而羅賓也遠離他父親的保護。蝙蝠俠忙於對抗超人，反之亦然，爹爹們沒有太多時間管這個小混蛋的，反正他的惡魔母親也沒空管他，正好讓他下手。

 

斯萊德討厭看到混帳東西穿著迪克的制服，他怎麼能穿他已故的兄弟的制服？那個混蛋殺了他，然後奪走他的制服！斯萊德感到憤怒湧入體內。他緊緊握住手上的劍，追趕那個小子，迫使他進入一個陰暗的廢棄工廠。

 

一切都在他的計劃中，他將在這個地方殺死這個屁孩，然後將屍體丟入這該死的污水處理廠。

 

或者，他會將這個混蛋死死壓入水中，在他斃命前給他洗個澡。

 

達米安——斯萊德永遠不會稱他為夜翼——閃避了喪鐘的揮擊，顯然這個混蛋知道自己無法擊敗獨眼的男人，他知道眼前這個男人是為了復仇而來的，因為他殺死了自己的大哥。

 

斯萊德沒有給達米安太多的時間，他令男孩摔倒，他揍了年輕人的肚子，這讓達米安嚐到了鮮血的味道。男孩奮力抵抗著喪鐘，抓住機會就想逃脫。白頭髮的男人笑了，他是猛禽，他喜歡這種方式。

 

斯萊德沒有給達米安太多的機會，剛剛那將是這個混蛋的最後一個機會。他毫無同情心地枉死裡打，不帶有一絲憐憫。斯萊德終於把刀刺入達米安的左肩，將他釘在牆上。一切都太容易了，但是他不會讓這個混蛋太輕鬆的，他會給他帶來痛苦，他想做的只是蹂躪。獨眼男人將達米安的另一個肩膀刺入了牆壁。

 

「現在，小子，你應該為你的所作所為付出代價。」斯萊德說，然後舉起他的第三把劍，準備刺穿達米安的心臟。 「你配不上這套衣服，你配不上他。」

 

「不！」達米安突然喊道。

 

「即使你求我，我也不會給你憐憫。」

 

「不，不要殺了他！」

 

_ 他？ _ 斯萊德挑起一根眉毛。

 

「是我，Sladie，是我，請不要殺了他！」

 

_ Sladie？ _ 「不要玩我，小子，你這狗——」

 

「不，是我，我在這裡，我是你的Dickie Bird，我在這裡，你感覺不到我嗎？」

 

斯萊德舉起手來，他想要直接砍了這個小鬼一勞永逸，但他不知道為什麼他不能，他就像一尊不會動的雕像。

 

「我在這裡，Sladie，你所經歷的，我很抱歉......」

 

「他媽的，閉嘴，不要強迫我把你扔到這個污水裡。」他確實感覺到迪克，但他無法相信。迪克死了，他走了五年，他現在只是一具白骨，那份甜蜜，那抹笑容，那顆柔軟的心，都消失了……他媽的，為什麼他還沒有殺死the fuck wonder？ 「你已經死定了，不要讓事情變得更糟糕。」

 

「不！你不能殺死達米，我不會讓你殺死小D！」

 

達米安突然踢了斯萊德的肚子，斯萊德不敢相信，因為他早已折斷了男孩的腿。達米安竟抽起肩頭上的兩把劍。斯萊德想要先發制人，但達米安卻輕易地閃掉了他。斯萊德看著達米安做了一個完美的後空翻，一個美麗的後空翻，一個他曾看迪克做過多次的後空翻。

 

他看到了迪克。

 

他知道死小鬼不能像Dick這般跳躍，沒有人能做到這樣美的跳躍，除了Dick。斯萊德不知道這是怎麼回事，但他知道他漂亮的小鳥現在站在他面前。

 

「怎麼會？」他想知道到底發生了什麼。

 

「我......我前來來阻止你殺死達米，Sladie。」迪克說，「他不是故意的，Sladie，他只是一個憤怒的孩子，我已經原諒了他。」

 

斯萊德抱著他已故的愛人，他並不在乎這個身體其實屬於那個混蛋。 「他把你從我身邊奪走了！」

 

「......」

 

他們陷入沉默。

 

「我很抱歉。」迪克說。

 

「為了什麼？」

 

「為了我沒有機會說再見。」

 

「別。」他不想聽到迪克又說這些把錯都扛到自己身上的話。

 

「不，斯萊德，我是真的後悔，我討厭我沒有機會跟你說再見……跟布魯斯說再見。你一直清楚我對你的愛，你清楚我對布魯斯的感覺。斯萊德，布魯斯是我的父親，雖然他和我有很多爭執，但他仍然是我的父親，他很重要，達米安也是如此。斯萊德，拜託，請不要殺死達米安，算是為了我做，不要殺了他，他是布魯斯僅存的還活著的兒子，不要把他從布魯斯身邊帶走，拜託，我不想看到布魯斯痛苦……」

 

斯萊德沒有回應。

 

「請不要把他生命中唯一的光亮帶走。」

 

斯萊德感覺到自己的淚水滑落了。他不知道原來自己還能哭。當他的家人死時他並沒有哭，當他知道了迪克的死時，他並沒有哭。但現在，他哭了。

 

「該死的，Kid，我非常想念你。」他無法讓自己停下，他無法不想著自己已故的情人。就像現在一樣，他無法阻止眼淚落下。

 

「我知道，我知道，我能看到......」迪克是Deadman，他可以到任何他想去的地方旅行。他幫助了布魯斯和他的盟友，他與布魯斯話別，他幫助達米安拯救了他自己。但迪克很害怕看到斯萊德，他認為那會只是一場混亂，因為他無法承受，他無法承受與愛人交談後的痛。然而他看著斯萊德的憤怒，他看著斯萊德追殺達米安，他知道斯萊德會殺死達米安。迪克知道自己沒有任何機會，他必須面對斯萊德。

 

他不能讓他的愛殺死他的弟弟。

 

達米安失去了布魯斯，也無法從克拉克那裡學到任何良善，迪克不能讓達米安失去更多，他必須阻止斯萊德，他必須救小D。

 

「請答應我。」

 

斯萊德嘆了口氣。他無法拒絕迪克。 「我保證，我不會殺了你的小弟弟。我承諾。」

 

「謝謝。」

 

斯萊德抱著迪克，他們除了擁抱和哭泣之外別無所求。

 

他們都知道這只是一次臨時見面，迪克最終要離去，他不能永遠留在達米安的身體裡，但斯萊德仍然想嘗試。他問迪克是否可以留下來。

 

「你知道我不能。」

 

「我知道。」 _ 我知道，等到天明，此時此刻，此身此愛此人都將成過往。 _

 

迪克也是。

 

他知道這是他們這輩子的最後一次相會，在今夜以後他無法再滿足斯萊德，迪克不想介入過多。因為他的內心不夠堅強。他會看著他的家人和愛人，但他不知道他是否有勇氣，能再次與斯萊德說話。

 

「我很抱歉。」斯萊德說。

 

「為了什麼？」迪克把頭放在另一個男人的肩膀上。

 

「我們的爭吵，當你......我們吵架時，我們吵得太多......在你……」他無法完成這句話。

 

迪克把手放在斯萊德的嘴唇上。 「我知道。你沒必要勉強。」

 

時間在流逝，黎明的第一道光亮已至。它很溫暖，迪克總是喜歡陽光，但現在他無法享受它，他需要離開，他還有一個重要的使命。

 

「永別了，我的愛。」迪克吻了斯萊德的額頭，他的眼淚掉了下來，滴落在男人的手上。

 

眼淚仍然溫暖，但斯萊德知道，迪克走了。

 

永遠離開他了。

 

他心痛到幾乎無法呼吸。

 

達米安醒了，斯萊德知道並毫不猶豫地給了達米安一拳。

 

他無法殺死這個小鬼，但他可以把他交給蝙蝠俠。他知道對這個小鬼來說，看到他的父親是一種懲罰。所以，他會將達米安交給蝙蝠俠，那將會非常有趣。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 這章翻譯味很重，不用懷疑，的確是如此。他日看有沒有可能雙開吧（汗）


End file.
